Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing temperature values of an electronic device, which is capable of filtering out the extremes of the sensed temperature values and preventing the heat-dissipation mechanism of the electronic device from overreacting to a transient and dramatic change in the sensed temperature values.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are typically equipped with a temperature sensing device to sense the temperature inside of the electronic device and to perform heat-dissipation control according to the sensed temperatures. This is accomplished, for example, by controlling the operation of a fan or reducing the operating frequency of internal components of the electronic device so as to prevent the components within the electronic device from being damaged due to high temperatures.
However, if the electronic device directly performs the heat-dissipation control according to the sensed temperatures, it may cause some unnecessary operation, for example, repeatedly changing the fan speed, due to a transient and dramatic change in temperature, resulting in unpleasant noise.
Therefore, a novel method for processing temperature values of an electronic device is required, which is capable of filtering out the extremes of the sensed temperature values and preventing the heat-dissipation mechanism of the electronic device from overreacting to a transient and dramatic change of the sensed temperature values.